The Psychologist and His Subject
by TH3 BL1ND PR0PH3T
Summary: Welcome to reality, where Erquestia is just a mental hideaway for a certain few. The Psychologist is in charge of helping these people who use Erquestia as their secret hideaway get to the reality and cope with it. But alas, that is not as easy as it seems, especially with his new subject. A arrogant teen with hair that could give a small child a seizure. (Strong language)
1. The Sick Horse

Here's a tip for any aspiring psychologist-

Erquestia isn't real.

But of course, you'd imagine. But to a certain few, Erquestia is the only thing they have, and for some people, it's real. That would mean everyone who used this vibrant space between sanity and the lack of it would imagine the events play out differently. Or, in fact, some events not play out at all.

I, in fact am a psychologist, dealing with these people who have claimed to live in Erquestia.

Most of them seem almost normal, before they have entered a prolonged state, when it's impossible to get their lives on track. But alas, let's continue explaining this place. It's bloody fascinating, really, especially how the equestrians (The 'nicer' names for the people who've been in Erquestia for a prolonged state of time.) interact with each other in Erquestia. In Erquestia, they call each other by bizarre names like Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. But, they seem to communicate with other humans who have entered Erquestia. Like a former patient of mine has communicated with my current one, their names are Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Or, that is at least who they claim to be. Twilight's real name is Rosalie Newton, and my current patient's name is Elizabeth Corneous. My current patient came to me first referring to me as a doctor, asking me if I could take her back to Erquestia.

I, at first was shocked, a teenage girl with hair that could give a small child a seizure, openly asking a professional psychologist to return her to insanity. Yet I was intrigued, so I took the biggest risk in my whole career.

"You want me to wake you up?" I asked her.

She nodded, to these people, reality is but a dream. But, Erquestia seems to be their reality.

"I'll have to perform some tests before I can wake you up, though." I told the strange teenager.

"Tests? Why do you have to do tests? I hate tests!" She said to me with protest.

I concocted a lie with haste.

"It's my job to wake people up, you see. So I must fill out paperwork before I wake you up."

"Well that's no fun!" She responded. She seemingly believed my poor fabrication of the truth.

"Well, it's necessary if you would wish to wake up." I told her as I directed her to my office. She willfully came.

She sat down in the chair in front of my desk, as I sat down in the chair parallel to it. I handed the teenager some general paperwork to fill out, seeing into her Erquestia. Of course, after I wrote this letter, the real test would begin.

I started writing:

Dear Susie,

_I'm going back to Erquestia, so please do not fret over me. Make sure I don't stay for too long, lest we have to go through the incident again. I'm so sorry to cause you this distress again, but times are short. Alas, this one... she seems awful at grasping reality, like Elizabeth was. And trust me, I will see you again. I'm sorry if I cause you distress as I don't mean to. I love you so much, and please keep an eye on the cat. God knows what trouble he could get in if unattended._

_Love, your father._

After writing on a short sticky note I pasted it on my desk. Of course, the teen was stuck on a question as she had the end of the pen stuck in her mouth, eyes squinted at the question as if she stared at it long enough the answer would appear. I looked over at the question she was pondering on, and as it turns out she wasn't even to the questions, she was still on the segment where you write your name. I took the paper and pen away from her. (Not before wiping the saliva of the end of the pen.)

"Forget it, I'll just ask you some questions, easier ones." I told her.

"Fine..." she grumbled.

"So, who are you exactly? I mean in "the real world", not in this dream." I asked her.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, you blockhead! Y'know, controls weather, fastest Pegasus in Erquestia, that stuff." She explained.

"Right, Rainbow Dash." I say. She seems so arrogant and confident in herself, it's almost annoying.

I continue my research.

"So, do you have any friends?" I ask her.

"Sure I do, I'm friends with everyone!" Rainbow Dash responded.

I started to get a wee annoyed, but heaven forbid I show it. I'm a professional psychologist, I can't let this girl get the best of me.

"Yes, but give examples." I told her.

"We have Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, those people." She said.

Praise the heavenly hosts, finally a straight answer. I've been noticing a pattern about her that clicks exactly with her personality. She talks impatiently, always with a wry smile on her face. Ugh, the bastard has an ego.

"Can you wake me up yet? I haven't got all day y'know." Rainbow Dash said to me. Her wry smile turned into an upset frown in 10 seconds flat. Clomping her foot as if it would make life go faster. I assumed now was as good of a time as any, so I acted.

"Yes, let us wake up." I say to Rainbow Dash as I close her eyes with my fingers and say a prayer.

Then we pass out and delve into madness.

* * *

**Since I can't find any ideas for my story, Doth the Raven Nevermore, I needed to find a way to keep you guys entertained. Hence is why I decided to write this fanfiction. I am besides looking for ideas from the audience for Doth the Raven Nevermore; I am looking for characters for another fanfiction I want to write entitled "Elements of Discord".**

**If you wish to submit your character, you must have these requirements with your submission:**

**Age (Preferably around 16 or so.)**

**Gender (NO HOMOSEXUALS!)**

**Race (Stallion, Pegasus, Unicorn, Changling, Alicorn, etc.)**

**Phsycal Description (What does the mane look like? Fur? Eyes? Any distinguishing factors?)**

**Personality ( Pony's likes/dislikes, Social?)**

**Origin (Where did your pony come from?)**

**I would love it if you guys participated more, as I would like to see what my audience wants vs. what I produce. Once I get enough useable characters, I can start writing the fanfiction.**


	2. Sanity

**"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity. During these fits of absolute unconsciousness, I drank - God only knows how often or how much. As a matter of course, my enemies referred the insanity to the drink, rather than the drink to the insanity." **

**- Edger Allen Poe _The __Murders in the Rue Morgue_**

**Narrator's POV**

As he shut their eyes and said a prayer to God, he prepared himself for what was to come, the transformation. You see, everypony's imagination is different. And if that's true, some ponies may change in psychical appearance. As for The Psychologist he has no resin in anypony's mind. So he has to change appearance in everypony's mind to exist in their Erquestia. This process was a painful one, as you could imagine, but the equestrians did not seem to experience pain. No, The Psychologist was alone in his suffering. The air throwing his blonde hair in front of his light blue eyes, still staring out to reality, reaching his arm to it. Still holding on to the thin shred of sanity he had left. Of course, that sanity would soon leave him, as he was becoming insane after a long interval of the torture called sanity. Although he treasured this sanity, it lead to nothing but sin. He passed out, leaving nothing in reality beside himself and the note to a loved one.

**The Psychologist's POV**

Ugh, bloody hell, I hate that part. Every time questions consume me, along with pain. I wouldn't care to elaborate on that because... Trust me,

You don't want to know.

Anyways, back to the questions. Some questions involve my life in Erquestia, like "What would I look like?" or "How will I adjust to this artificial life while studying the subject?". Others involve my real life, such questions as "Will Susie be okay?" or "Will we have to go through the incident again?". I shudder at the thought of it. I know some of my questions need answered soon enough, but enough with the questions. I need some answers and fast before curiosity consumes me. As I was thinking to myself, I heard a voice, it was a calm yet oblivious one. I open my eyes, just as I had been greeted with a blue-almost gray mare with a blonde mane. I quickly remember her as one of my earlier patients. I belive her name was Ditzy Doo in Erquestia, but in real life her name is Rose Taylor. This was the first time I saw her in Erquestia, but she was my first patient who I diagnosed with being an equestrian. I feel as though I need to elaborate on this.

It was a sunny morning in New Orleans, and I was eighteen years old. It was my first time in the office. I had my head against the desk, as if I was sleeping. I clinched the coffee mug beside me, feeling the warmth radiating from it. Of course, I had to get drunk on that night of all nights. I was tired from hangover and have an unexplained black eye, which was probably from a bar fight that night. Christ, thing weren't looking 'up' today for me. Then she walked in, mentioning the eight o'clock appointment that she arranged with Sophia, the secretary of this psychiatric ward. I hate when people call me a psychiatrist, just like I hate it when people call me short. Ah, but enough about me, you want to hear more of the story, don't you? **(Obligatory breaking of the fourth wall.) **

She sat down at the chair in front of the desk, her hair blonde and her lazy eye. Damn it, that lazy eye will make it harder to tell things about her. Such as if I had made her nervous or afraid. She turned her head ninety degrees to meet eye- to-eyes with me. (Her other eye was pointed straight down to the desk.)

"Hiya mister, you don't look so good." She pointed out to me.

I tried to look professional as I sat up straight and gave her a fake smile.

"Hi, what is your name, I may ask?" I said, trying not to sound hung over.

"It's... Rose! Rose Taylor, is my name." She responded.

That may have been the easiest case I've been assigned. I probably don't need to point this out, but the average teen usually remembers her own name. I decided to take advantage of this one, be a bit devious. Taking advantage of this one wont be too hard.

"Here," I gave her a pencil and a pad of paper. "Can you write your name out to me so I know I have the right patient?" I said, trying to hold back my chuckles.

"Um... sure?" she said. And equestrian tip number one: Most equestrians do not know how to operate simple tools such as writing instruments with their hands. Hence, the paper I told Rainbow Dash to fill out. To my surprise, this one was (somewhat) an exception to this rule.

The girl took the pencil into her mouth, biting the eraser with her molars, getting saliva all over the yellow utensil. Hell, it even SOUNDS sexual when I describe it. But what she wrote wasn't her name. In fact, what she drew was a poorly drawn muffin. I laughed and laughed, sounding as unprofessional as ever. She laughed along with me. And that's how I met her, the voice I heard on that morrow. But, of course I cured her of this madness that day. How did she still exist in anyone's Erquestia? Why was she still here and not gone, like normal ponies are? And if she's still here, does that mean Twilight Sparkle is here too?

Someone get me a coffee,

This is going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far, it's been a gift from God Almighty that I, of all people, have the privilege of entertaining you. I would like to thank two people especially for their support. First, I would like to thank LightningFerron5 for being the first one to follow the story. And I would like ot thank an anonymous reader who calls herself "A Special Guest." **

**Not only did she give me a much needed first entirely good review, but she submitted the first pony for my new Fanfiction, "Element of Discord". **

**Also, update on that. **

**If I don't use your pony as one of the characters in "Elements of Discord", don't fret! I may use your pony in another Fanficton or at least use it as a side character.**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**P.S To A Special Guest,**

**Was this update soon enough for you? **


	3. Playing With Ponies Lives

**"Do you think you're going to get away with this? Playing with people's lives?!"**

**Edward Elric, _Fullmetal Alchemist (Volume #2)_**

**The Psychologist's POV**

I look over to Ditzy Doo, her eyes are wide but her expression is solemn. She had a white cap with a red cross on it covering her blonde mane. She sat a clipboard on one of her hooves, and was writing with her mouth. Oh bloody hell, I was in the hospital. Looks like the transfer took a toll on my psychical body as well.

"Doctor, he's awake." I heard Ditzy Doo say. Then I heard someone approach me. He loomed his head over me, he was a brown earthy tone. He had a mane that was a bit darker than his coat of fur. I smile, this was a patient I also had. Looks like the companionship between Ditzy and the Doctor is inseparable, no matter which Erquestia I'm in. I give a chuckle as he examines me like only a doctor could. He soon looked solemn like his companion.

"I'm afraid you'll have to look like a mummy for awhile." The Doctor said.

"Well, can I at least be discharged from the hospital? You see, I have many things to do and little time to do them in." I say to him.

"Yes, you can. But I would suggest you drop by Twilight Sparkle's place to see what she can do. I haven't operated on this severe of an injury before, but she may be able to heal at least some of the wounds." The Doctor said to me.

I got to my feet but immediately fell flat on my face. I forgot I have hooves now. I start heading towards Twilight's house, because I had a plan.

* * *

As I'm going to Twilight's house, I started analyzing my situation. Well, I'm homeless and I'm broken, not to mention I won't have a decent vodka or cigar for about a week. The Doctor told me I could go to Twilight to see if she could do something about the wounds, but I have much more planned for her. It's hard to explain, but I will try to anyways.

Okay, I have blessing of The Church. A group of people who are dedicated to helping Erquestians become normal human beings. So, since I have their blessing, I have dominion over almost everypony in Erquestia. I can change their memories, remix their personalities, control what they see or hear, and even change their appearance. But sadly, I can't do this to Rainbow Dash or heaven knows what will happen then. Also, the guilt felt from prolonged exposure to these remixed ponies is immense.

So knowing that I have this power, I can use it on Twilight to at least get some shelter. I know, it's a dirty trick. But keeping in mind that it's only a dream blinds me from the truth of what I did and brings me to a happier reality. Plus, it may not even be Twilight, as I already cured her. Which brings me to the question, why is she here? It seems as if this case has just gotten personal.

I arrived a tree, which I assume is Twilight's house for it has been in all my collective subjects Erquestia(s). I knock on the door with my left front hoof.

"I'll be right there!" A voice says to me from inside the house.

I patiently wait at the front door, sitting on the doorstep pretending to be content. I heard hooves flustering down wooden steps, then the door trusted open in front of me. The purple pony looked confused, and asked me who I was. Now it was my time to make my move.

I put my hoof on her forehead and she immediately closed her eyes. I closed my eyes as well, as I prepared myself to remix her memories.

* * *

**Hello guys, I wanted to apologize for the long wait. I was on vacation and I couldn't get my internet to work. But, enough excuses. This was a short chapter because I wanted to make the remixed memory it's own chapter. So I apologize. But now we have two characters for Element of Discord thanks to LightningFarron5. Thank you guys for reading. **

**P.S To LightningFarron5**

**Sorry for misspelling your name.**


	4. Memories of Nopony

**"The subject's mind will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist."**

** -****_Bioshock Infinite_**

**The Psychologist's POV**

Twilight collapsed to the floor, her purple eyes getting one more glance at the sun behind me as it set. Her body remained still on the floor, I sat down next to her to start the remix. Ah, I wish I would've seen what I've done. But alas, Twilight is the only one who can see it. For it is her mind working against herself. Trying desperately struggling to create memories where none exist.

Oh yes, a tad of info on the memory remix. I don't control it at all. I just have to give it some simple instructions and it does its best. But overall who controls the result is Twilight herself. I'm a long way from understanding fully how it works, but it seems to do its job quite nice. But what will she conjure up in her mind? The answer lies with her.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I woke up again to find myself in the palace, my home before the Lunar Rebellion. Not to my surprise, Spike woke me up like usual. I went downstairs to get some breakfast with Celestia. When I entered the grand dining room, I saw my mother with a look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong, Celestia?" I ask her.

She sighed and stared up at the stain glass. "The moon is all wrong, Twilight." Celestia responded.

"The moon?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It's nothing, Twilight. Forget I said anything." Celestia said.

I nodded her head and started eating her breakfast. I smiled as I thought of what adventures might await me today. My mind dwindled with the possibilities. After I finished, she rushed outside to meet my friends in Ponyville. But to do that, she needed to get off the cloud on which the palace lay. So, I boarded my trusty air balloon. As I left I noticed a hissing sound.

"Aw crap..." I think as I quickly descend from the air.

I fall out the basket as my hair flows in front of my face as I crash into the trees, which cushioned my fall. I soon gained my bearings and realized where I am,

The Changeling Forest.

Oh, not this place. Of all places I just happen to land in the most dangerous spot! To make matters worse, I heard rustling on the forestry around me. My body starts to quake as a drip of sweat runs down my face.

"Hello?" I yell, expecting some answer that will give me comfort. Unfortunately, no answer came.

I hear something approaching me from behind, I scatter to the nearest tree. My head ran right into it and the collision sent me rolling right on my bum. A raven fell from the tree that lay still right in front of me.

"I belive you called for someone?" A calming voice said.

I looked behind me to see an ashy grey coated pegasus behind me. I realised a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." I said to him.

"I belive the crashed air balloon is yours?" He asked me, I nodded in response.

"Well, this isn't exactly the place you want to travel in alone." He said to me.

"Yes, I do agree." I said.

"Well then, would you mind if I escorted you out of here?" He asked.

"No, not at all." I told him as we went off on our merry way.

As we were walking through, I spoke to him.

"May I ask your name?" I asked him.

"You can just call me The Psychologist." He said to me.

"Sure, my name is Twilight Sparkle." I responded to him.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He responded.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen any changelings thus far." I told The Psychologist.

We continue to walk towards the end of the forest. I'm glad I didn't have to traverse this on my own. The woods were eerie and devoid of any fruit of any kind. We say the exit and I was overjoyed.

"Thank you so much." I said to him.

"It was no trouble." The Psychologist responded.

As I walked away I heard rustling in the bushes that surrounded the exit. They served as a warning to Ponyville to not go near the forest, lest they forget that the changelings home was established there. I thought nothing of it, but I'm certain that something happened that day. I've tried to figure it out. I usually don't trust my gut instinct, But this was my one exception. Who was that boy and why did he decide to help me on that day? The answers are out of my grasp.

But then I woke up.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this, as I very much enjoy writing this for you guys. But keep in mind that updates will be slower than usual due to school. Also, let me know if you know somebody who is good at art who I can contact on . The reason being? I want to start a web comic on . People ask me tons of questions on the psychologist and the world around him. I thought this would be an entertaining way to answer those questions. Who knows? All I know is I'm a terrible artist and if this is to become a reality I need a good one.**

**Thank you so much for your constant support!**


	5. Shadow of a Memory

**"Knowledge of oneself is the beginning of all wisdom." **

**- Aristotle**

* * *

**The Psychologist's POV**

While she is passed out, I decide to put her on the couch and cover her with a blanket. The perfect crime it is. I see a mirror on the top floor, I think I'll take a look at myself to find out what I even look like. Lord, if she made me look like a dimwit I'll make this life a living hell for her. I go up to the mirror and stare at the face inside. Likewise, it's golden brown eyes stare curiously back at me. And, bloody hell was the fair Doctor right when he said I'll look like a mummy for awhile. Most of the bandages are soaked with crimson, but I see a gray color through the bandaging. My mane is a golden blonde, similar to Ditzy's. I cannot see the design that is supposedly on my rump through all my bandages. But I know what it is, The Martyr's Cross. Two swords colliding to create a cross. The symbol brands you as a servant of The Church. I hear rustling downstairs, and my face spurs a foul grin.

"Here is my hospitable host now. I hope she can prepare a good cup of coffee." I think to myself as I go to meet her for the second time.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

I wake up feeling drowsy, why was I dreaming of that day? I hear hoof steps trotting down my stairs. I don't remember inviting anyone over to my house. I look to see who was on my steps to find the person who helped me that day covered with bandages.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked me.

"No, it's fine." I say to him politely.

He chuckles and gives me a smile, as if something amused him.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him.

"Ah no, nothing is wrong." He says to me.

"So why are you laughing?" I ask him.

He smiles and glances over at me as he stops chuckling. "I just came to the realization that I just intruded on you, I apologize for that." He said to me.

"It's okay really, I imagine you have good reason." I say to him giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"The Doctor told me you could help me with my wounds. Is he correct?" He asks me.

"Well, I can try my best. But to be honest, you look pretty bad." I say, examining his wounds.

"I understand what you're talking about. I'm a doctor too, and if I'm beyond help..." He says to me.

"You are a doctor?" I ask him.

"Of sorts." He responds.

"Well, let's get started. Shall we?" I say to him. He nods and I start to take off the bandages. The cut and bruises are copious and scattered all around him. I cringe as I put the bandages on the oak table next to the couch. He opens his eyes and stares back at me.

* * *

**The Psychologist's POV**

I stare at my myself with wide eyes. My body is scarred and bruised, which explains all the burning pain I've been experiencing. The lass stared at me with pity, just like The Father did fifteen years ago. I turned my face away from her. I can't allow those memories to return to me.

"What happened to you?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"I wandered into the Everfree Forest." I said to her, although it's an outright fabrication of the truth.

"It really did a number on you." Twilight responded.

"So, what's next? Do I require anesthetics?" I ask her.

"No, not at all. All I have to do is close the wounds to make you look normal. It will take some time to actually heal though." She responded as she started. Surprisingly, this doesn't hurt at all. It just feels like my torso was carbonated.

"Ah, so my prior appointment won't be possible." I say.

"To answer your question, I wouldn't suggest traveling for awhile. Your wings are broken, there is nothing I can do about that. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you visiting?" Twilight asked me.

"A young filly named Rainbow Dash." I respond.

"Rainbow Dash? Why is she calling in a doctor? Is something wrong with her?" Twilight said. Her voice was full of concern.

"I don't think anything is physically wrong with her. But I fear for her dearly." I say to Twilight. This seemed to give her some solstice.

"You're a psychologist, right? Do you think you can help her?" She asked me.

I go over to her and put my hoof on her shoulder. (More rather, where her shoulder would be if  
she were human.) "Trust me, if anyone here can fix it, it's me." I say to her. She leans in and gives embrace. A tear falls from her eye onto my shoulder. "Thank you." She says. I let her go and nod, likewise she smiles at me.

"I guess you'll need a place to stay while your in town. If you wouldn't mind staying around I could host you." She says to me.

I smile and respond.

"As long as you can prepare a good cup of coffee."

* * *

**I had my doubts, but I got this chapter out right on time! It's been stressful with getting back into the school habit, not to mention having my non-brony friend over. **

**Anyways, I am sad to announce that I do not have an artist yet for my Ask the Psychologist tumblr blog. If I don't have anyone by the first intermission, I'm scratching the whole idea. **

**Speaking of which, be looking out for Fluttershy, Discord, and The Great Galloping Gala in upcoming chapters! **

**And although OC's are still welcome, I may give up on the Elements of Discord idea. Maybe I will use them for the intermission chapters. Yes Spike, brilliant!**

**If you haven't saw my pen name recently you ought to take a look at it. Yes, I finally gave in to the fan service. Since everyone was calling me Spike anyways I thought I would change my pen name to it. Now stop sending me creepy PM's shipping me with Rarity!**


	6. Fluttershy

**"Even** **the**** greatest man has his own demons." **

**- Unknown, (Unknown origin.)**

* * *

**The Psychologist's POV**

I sit down to read one of Twilight's books. It has a blue cover and looks well-loved. That will tell me more about this Erquestia so I can get familiar with my surroundings. My eyes scour the pages, only to find that it is written in another language that I can't make out. As I sit down to read I hear a knock on the door, it was soft and not as demanding as knocks usually are.

"I'll get it." Twilight says as she goes up to the door. Outside the door is a yellow-coated Pegasus with a snowy white bunny on her soft pink mane. She looks at me and her eyes glimmer and tears start to form. Her face turns into a smile as she walks toward me, as if I was familiar towards her.

"Storm Chaser, I haven't seen you in a while." She says softly. Her voice sounded nervous, but I wasn't concentrated on that. I'm concentrated on what she said.

I immediately recall the name Storm Chaser.

"storm chaser"

"Storm Chaser"

"StOrM ChAsEr"

"**StOrM ChAsEr**"

**"bL00Dy FucK1N6 St0Rm Ch4s3r!" **

The name resounded in my head, bouncing around every bit of sanity I still have. My mind eventually abandons all rationality, in favor of revenge. I immediately recognize this name as my captor. The one who erased any chance I had at being successful in life. I couldn't stop myself from manifesting my rage. My eyes seemed to burn with blazing fire. I tackle her down and use my hoof to hit her face. But, I couldn't stop myself there. I continued to hit her over and over again until Twilight pushed me off. I lay there lying on the floor watching what I did to the innocent visitor. Now Twilight also has tears in her eyes.

"Why did you do this to her?!" She yelled at me.

For that I had no answer, and likewise I didn't respond. I wasn't mad at her for anything. It was just his name. It brought back things that should stay forgotten. Twilight angrily stared at me.

"Out. Now." She said in a demanding tone of voice.

And then I woke from my nightmare.

* * *

As I spring up from my bed, I notice I was breathing rather heavily. Cold sweat slowly dripped off my mane. Why would I have that dream now? Just because I'm in a equine form? It doesn't matter, but it brings up so many memories. And Storm Chaser, how did that yellow pony know that name? That's a name I abandoned years ago. I'm so tired of asking myself these bloody questions, I need answers. Starting with Twilight Sparkle's existence in this Erquestia. But if I ask her myself, there's no guarantee that she'll know. There is still someone else I can go to, The Church. They seem to know more about these thongs than I ever could.

I crawl out of my bed (Actually, if I were to be more correct I would address it as a blanket and a pillow on the floor.) and walk to the mirror quietly to prevent from waking Twilight up. I breathe on the mirror to create fog on it. I write the numbers 314 on it with my hoof and wipe it off. The mirror started to create a rippling effect, as if it is water. The mirror's reflection turns to my friend, John. He is always there at the church posing as my beck-and-call. He was sitting at the desk of his computer.

"Hey John!" I say into the mirror quietly, gently knocking on it.

He turns his head to look at me. He has a piece of popcorn hanging out of his mouth. He had glasses black hair. He quickly puts the popcorn in his mouth and swallows it as he pauses the movie on his computer and drags his chair over to me.

"I haven't heard from you in a long time, were you on holiday or something?" He said to me.

"No, quite the opposite really." I respond.

"So what are you doing up so late?" He asked as he shoveled another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I think some of my past patients are re-appearing." I say to him.

"Past patients? Like Derpy or Twilight?" He asks me.

"Well, I at least know that Twilight is here." I tell him.

"Oh really, are you serious?! We've been searching for them for a long time now, looks like finally somebody got lucky! I just figured it wouldn't be you." He said to me rather loudly. Good thing Twilight can't hear this, then she would be wide awake by now.

"Hmm, seems unlikely. Are you sure they're just not products of Rainbow's imagination?" I ask him.

"Unlikely, we'll consult Rainbow in real life to make sure. You take charge in there to make sure that she wakes up to reality." He told me.

"Sounds like a plan." I say to him.

"Where are you now?" He asked me.

"I'm in Twilight's house. Anything wrong with that?" I ask him.

"You guys aren't 'interested' or anything, are you?" He asked me, not giving me the benefit of the doubt.

"Of course not, love has no place in this world. That's for when I get to reality. Plus, why would I fall for Twilight? You know she's not my type," I tell him. I feel a bit agitated at his earlier remark.

"Well, every Erquestia is different. Anyways, look what I got for my birthday!" He says to me. He holds up a grubby stuffed bunny.

I sigh. "You and your man crush on Nic Cage. Anyways, I have to go before I wake Twilight up, Goodbye." I say to him.

He takes a hammer to his mirror and smashes it to disconnect. I crawl into my bed to return to sleep. But my mind still runs thick with questions. Is taking hideaway in someone else's Erquestia a possibility? I put my head against the pillow and slowly drift to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hi guys, I seem to have lost you. Where have all my friends gone? D: **

**Anyways, I will not be updating next week due to the fact that is indeed my date of arrival into this world. **

**I have not found an artist for the Ask the Psychologist blog yet. Please, if you can be of assistance I would love you to help me in that area. **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed me thus far into the fanfiction. **

**(P.S. Message me if you spotted the Homestuck references in this chapter.)**


	7. The Songless Pegasus

**He who sings frightens away his ills.**

**- Miguel de Cervantes ****_Don Quixote_**

* * *

**The Psychologist's POV**

I woke up late that morning and went to make some breakfast. There I saw an unusual sight, there was a dragon at the bar (In a ridiculous yet fashionable chefs apron and hat.) cooking eggs with his breath. I swore I must have stood there for at least a minute with wide eyes.

I say this because Twilight turns around in her stool and says to me "It's not very polite to stare, you know."

"Yes, I apologize." I say to the purple dragon doing his cooking tricks.

"Ah that's fine, anyways are you hungry?" The dragon said to me. His voice was like a little boys.

"I could go for some coffee, if that's okay." I say to him with a smile.

"Coffee? What's that?" He said to me while staring at me like I came from a far-off land. (Which I did, so his confusion was understandable.)

"Spike, he means caffeine milk." Twilight said to Spike.

"Oh, okay. One glass of caffeine milk coming right up!"

As he served me the cup of coffee, I stared down at it and sniffed it. It smelled like coffee ought to smell like. I still set the cup down and politely sat there.

"You aren't going to drink your coffee?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." I say as I direct my gaze off the cup.

"Why? I thought you liked coffee." Twilight said.

"Just... the thought of it being called_ milk_. It disgusts me to a certain point." I say to her.

"What's wrong with milk? It's just milk!" Spike said.

"Is it fine for someone to not like milk, it's not some kind of weird law is it?" I tell Spike.

Twilight quickly changed the subject for some reason unknown to me. I'd assume she was not leaving an opening for the dragon to make a fool of himself.

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, I was hoping you had some work for me to do since I need to earn a living in this place anyway." I tell Twilight.

"Well, Spike has the chores handled for today. You can come with me to make cupcakes at Sugercube Corner." Twilight said.

"That sounds rather delightful." I tell her. But in my mind, I'm questioning the idea. Didn't the psychopath pink pony make cupcakes in Twilight's Erquestia? What if she does the same thing here? Well, I should elaborate but I won't. Lets just say I failed to cure her. It's embarrassing how I let that Erquestia get the best of me, leaving me running away. No matter, this is a story for another time.

It only took a couple of minutes to walk to Sugercube Corner. I walk up to the porch behind Twilight Sparkle. Twilight knocks on the door with her hoof. I hear ramped hoof beats coming up to the door and instantaneously the door opened.

"Hiya Twilight! Ready to make some cupcakes?" The pony in the door said.

Oh bloody hell, not her again.

I jump and hide in the nearest bush. God knows what she'll do to me the first time she gets her hooves on me. I put my hooves over my head and pray that she doesn't find me.

Twilight came to the bush where I am. "Silly, what are you doing under there?" She said.

"The...demon...is she gone?" I say to Twilight.

"The demon?" She says to me.

"Oh, I apologize for my foolishness. Anyways lets bake the cakes, shall we?" I say to her. A bewildered look glowed on her face.

"Sure..." She said, still very confused.

As we got started, Pinkie Pie started to sing. She sang for a while then Twilight joined in. And they sang for a while as well. Then, in mid-song they stopped.

"Sing it, weird guy!" Pinkie yelled excitedly. She had a smile on her face that told me she was plotting something.

"I don't sing." I said as I stared down into the bowl of batter.

"WHAT?! Everybody sings!" She said staring at me.

"Pinkie, give him a break. He's not from here." Twilight said.

"Is he from some alternate universe?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"No, of course not. C'mon Psy, let's get some fresh air." Twilight said.

"Psy?" I asked.

Twilight and Pinkie said their farewells and we went to walk back home.

"Psy?" I ask Twilight again.

"Oh, I thought I would give you a nickname." Twilight answered.

"A...nickname?" I ask.

"Yes, is that okay?" She asked me, I believe she is blushing. But I'm not sure.

"Sure, I realize my real name is too long and tedious to say sometimes. But, can I call you Twi?" I say to her.

"Sure, It's only fair." She said as she smiled at me.

The moment of sediment was ruined by a small orange Pegasus, who pounced me.

"Hug therapy!" She yelled.

Soon two other ponies joined her. And a green Pegasus topped it off.

"Sky, when did you get here?" Twilight asked.

"Just now, somebody said something about hugs." The green Pegasus replied.

Twilight chuckled and sighed.

"Doesn't that make you just wanna sing?" Pinkie said as she came out of a bush nearby.

The Psychologist sighed and stood up, he simply crawled the pile of multicolored pegasi (Plural for Pegasus).

"I really wish you wouldn't do this, Pinkie Pie." I said.

Pinkie scoffed "Fine, then this means war!" she said as she ran back to Sugercube Corner.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be her last trick. But she's nice, and once you get to know her she is a really fun person." Twilight said.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." I respond.

* * *

**Hello guys, sorry about not updating last week. It was my birthday, and I thought it was a valid reason not to update. Also, don't you find it weird that Rainbow Dash being the subject is only in this story once as of late? Anyways, The Psychologist was in another authors fanfiction. It is called Ask Your Favorite Ponies and the OC's. It's really the cat's meow (What? I fucking love cats.) and if you have some spare time I encourage you to check it out. Also, Sky made a guest appearance in this chapter. It's my way of thanking him. Anyways, be sure to review this chapter! **


End file.
